


A Not-So-Happy Valentine's Day

by MonroeStyne



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Dysfunctional Family, Funny, Hurt Jason Todd, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Valentine's Day, jason gets drugged, they are trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonroeStyne/pseuds/MonroeStyne
Summary: After Dick, Tim and Damian are kicked out of the manor so Bruce can finally have some time alone with Selina, they decide to crash at Jason's safe house announced. Nothing goes as planned.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 170





	A Not-So-Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm still writing the next chapter for August 16th, but I found this old gem in my google doc and decided to make use of it. Its a little all over the place but I think it's pretty fun and you guys will hopefully like it. It's from a while ago so go easy on me.
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Valentines day**

**Jason**

I snap awake, alerted by the sudden discomfort in my stomach and head. I mentally facepalm, instantly regretting those last few shots of tequila. Immediately I register a warm body laying motionless in tangled sheets by my side. I bring a hand to my head, not being able to remember bringing a girl home last night, I mean I know I was drunk but was I really blackout drunk? I sit up slightly trying to make out her figure in the dark, after realizing it’s useless I fall back into my pillows. The alarm clock by my head shines 3:57 a little too brightly and I manage a groan in discomfort. The girl stirs and I still, hoping not to wake her.

For 24 minutes I lay still, wracking my brain for an explanation.  _ Okay so I was at the bar until 1:55-ish, I thought I came home alone but… I’m not sure. How could I not remember?  _ Then it occurs to me that I’m still fully dressed and my head pounds even harder in confusion _.  _ I mean yeah, sometimes I wake up in bed with strange beautiful women, but I always,  _ always  _ remember my hours of careful flirting before hand, but tonight… The construction site in my skull picks up it’s pace and I squeeze my eyes shut. What the hell is going on? Valentine's day luck? Is that a thing? Roy calls Valentines Day “unattached drifter christmas” something I usually roll my eyes at in response.

She stirs again and I turn over to my side to face her. My mind buzzes and causes my temple to pound even harder and my vision blurs.  _ How could I not remember anything?  _ As she turns around slowly I await eagerly for answers… then I’m met with the face of a tired Tim Drake. I’m not gonna lie, I shrieked like a nine year old prep boy seeing a rat for the first time and fell head first off the bed, gun already in hand. My head pounds, my stomach churns. Tim scrambles on his hands to the end of the bed, looking down on me in sleep induced confusion, then ducks down at the sight of the metal in my grasp. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” I hear Dick ask from the doorway. 

Before I can calm myself I’m filled with a white hot rage and stagger to my feet. “What the FUCK are you doing in my apartment?!” They all step back in alarm, I don’t know what they expected showing up at fucking 4 in the morning. Did they really think I would be calm and sweet about this?

My hands start to shake as they stare at me in bewilderment. Trying my best to tame my drunken rage I step slowly closer to Dick, staggering slightly. With my fists and teeth clenched I ask, “What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” The pistol in my fist quivers and Dick takes notice of it cautiously. 

He smiles nervously and wipes sweat from his brow. “Hey Jay, it’s all good, no reason to be upset.” He reaches out to touch my shoulder and I swat his hand away. 

“No reason to be upset?! You all broke into my apartment in the dead of fucking night! I could have killed you!” I wince at the sound of my own voice, trying to ignore the jackhammer in my head.

Dick’s smile falters as he gently pries the gun from my grasp. I let him and look over to Tim menacingly. “What are you all doing here?” I whisper. 

Tim swallows anxiously before answering. “Well you see Bruce kicked us all out of the manor around midnight because he wanted some “alone time” with Selina. We finished patrol early and not wanting to book a hotel we just thought it would be easier to come here! We didn’t think you would mind but… obviously we were… wrong.” He smiles sheepishly.

“Sorry Little Wing. Next time we’ll call.” Pipes Dick from the door. The anger in me starts to drain away.

“Next time? Let’s hope there’s no next time.” I respond.

“For once I agree with Todd,” says Damian who seemingly materialized beside Dick. “This place is an utter hole, I hope to-” Dick clamps a hand over Damian’s mouth before he can finish. 

“Do you have a death wish or something Little D?” Dick whispers to the squirming brat in his grasp. He releases Damian who glares venomously at all of us before sulking back out of the room.

There’s a moment of silence before Dick speaks up. “So… we good Jay?” His voice seems to fade in and out and the world around me blurs. I bring a hand to my forehead and find it sweaty. My stomach lurches and even in the darkness I squint. Running blindly into walls, one hand clamped over my mouth I make it to the bathroom just in time to spew my guts into the toilet. Whiskey, liqueur, tequila. What do y’know it burns twice as bad on the way out. Dick slides into the room, and as I continue to puke my guts out I can hear him stifling a laugh. 

“Someone had a bad Valentine's day!” He starts laughing and doubles over. 

With one hand I pull his face so it’s right next to mine and whisper “I will vomit on you Dick face.” He puts his hands up in surrender and pulls away quickly.

“Hey Jay, you want a mint?” He sputters. I hurl a shampoo bottle at his head and he dances out of the room laughing.

The heaving stops and I collapse back against the tub, flushing the toilet and cursing hot bartenders everywhere. I mean honestly, how are you gonna refuse a drink from a chick that looks like Scarlett Johansson and Gal Gadot’s love child? Tim walks in and flips on the light, burning my eyes out of their sockets. I nearly scream, closing my eyes and writhing on the cool tile. He walks over to me with a cool rag, throwing it down on me. He sits cross legged on the floor in front of me, no particular emotion in his sunken eyes. 

“I honestly thought you were smarter than this, I mean look at yourself.” He says, shaking his head in disapproval.

“Woah Timmy serious deja vu, usually I’m the one saying that to you.” I smirk and press the cool cloth to my burning temple. Tim waves it away.

“Yeah yeah.” he says with a yawn before standing and leaving. “I’m going back to sleep.” I hear him mumble halfway down the hall before closing what I assume is my bedroom door. 

I’m just about to stagger back to bed when I hear the faint scraping of metal on concrete from a wall away. The sound sends chills into my bones and my mouth goes dry. The world seems tilted off kilter and I find I’m having a hard time keeping my balance. Dick walks in and I rush to him grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Dick what was that?” I ask in exasperation.

He raises an eyebrow. “Tim?” 

I shake my head, aggravating the headache that has been harboring there. I blink hard but the world only offers another alarming shift.

“No! That sound!” It starts up again, closer this time, louder and accompanied by the same heavy laughter it’s usually paired with. I stagger backwards in rehearsed fear, hands turning icy cold. 

Dick stares at me inquisitively “Jason, I don’t hear anything-” 

“Did they follow you here?” My voice a harsh whisper now. The smile that usually settles on Dick’s face falls away slowly and he reaches out, grabbing my shoulders gently. 

“No one followed us here Jay. What do you hear?” 

The room begins to spin and it takes everything I have to not topple over. I squeeze my eyes shut, digging the heel of my hands into my closed eyelids. There are hands on my arms, steadying me, a voice that fades in and out as it speaks, asking my questions I don’t have the mind to answer. The laughter is overwhelming now and the world turns stark red in an instant, blood soaked walls reach down towards me. I push away at their touch. Something hard and cold against my knees, I’m falling. A cackling sounds from behind me and I’m out cold with one swing. 

  
  


***

**Bruce**

The manor is for once silent without the influence of grief. Alfred is spending the weekend “on holiday”, the kids patrolled alone tonight and then have been left to their devices. Selina lay against my side, her bare arm draped across my chest. Chocolate covered strawberries remain untouched in the dining room down stairs, a full course meal gone cold. Clothes litter the floor of almost every room in the house and I sigh in satisfaction. What a night. But my moments of bliss are usually short lived.

My cell buzzes against the wood grain of my night stand and I snatch it off before it can wake her, silently making my way to the bathroom I answer the call. 

“Bruce. Sorry to bother you, but it’s Jason.” Dick’s voice starts from the other line. I bring my hand to the bridge of my nose.

“What’s wrong?” The second I ask I tell myself I probably shouldn’t have. Do I really want to know? No. Probably not. But here I am, asking anyway.

“Well so we all went and crashed at Jason’s apartment…” Dick’s first mistake. “And we didn’t call him because we didn’t wanna wake him y'know? Plus he was at a bar all night so I thought he’d just be blacked out right? I mean-“

“Dick.” I cut him off. There is silence on the other line for a while, followed by a long sigh. 

“When he woke up and found us here it startled him off the bed and he fell and hit his head and he almost shot us but I mean we’re fine but then he threw up like a lot, and we all just thought that it was because he drank too much right?” 

“Dick, what’s wrong with Jason?” I ask sternly. Once again there’s silence.

“I think he’s been dosed with something. He had a reaction kind of like a mix between fear toxin and when we got him to watch the Winter Soldier and he had an episode.”

“What?”

“Oh… I forgot you weren’t there for that. It was kind of a sibling thing…”

An awkward pause ensues before he starts up again. “Anyway, he started hearing things and then he tripped backwards into the tub and hit his head really bad. I don’t want to have to take him to the cave if we don’t have to. Because well… you know why.” Dick replies darkly. The statement hits a small tinge in the back of my head and I bring my hand up to it instinctively. Yes, I know why. I push the unpleasantness that my own son is afraid of himself when he’s home and clear my throat tightly.

“Get some fluids into him and take a blood sample, I’ll go downstairs and run the analysis now. And please Dick, don’t let him out of your sight. It might be a long night.” I don’t even wait for a reply before I cut off the call, grab my robe and make my way silently into the hall and down the stairs.

***

**Tim**

As worried as I am for Jason, I am equally as exhausted at how often my nights can go from bad to worse. First Stephanie gave me the silent treatment all day because I stupidly surprised her with pancakes and not waffles (don’t get me started), and now I’m rinsing blood off of the bathtub shirtless. I liked that shirt too. A heavy sigh builds it way up into my chest and I try to release it quietly so I’m not “that guy”. But honestly, come on. I really just want to go to bed. 

“Get over yourself Drake.” Damian quips from behind me. He’s crouching over Jason, who’s laying face down on the cold tiled floor, and holding a bath towel to the back of his head as it soaks through his fingers. 

“Leave me alone Brat.” I retort with a yawn, the usual bite stolen away by my obvious exhaustion. Damian opens his mouth to spit something back when Dick slides into the doorframe panting. 

“Hey guys, just got off the phone with Bruce, we need to take a blood sample and send it over to the cave.” Dick says breathlessly.

“That should be easy.” Damian replies, holding up the blood soaked towel in response. Dick’s smile falls ever so slightly as he reaches for the blood soaked cloth and darts back out of the room. 

“Drake I’m using your shirt to staunch the blood because Grayson took my towel.” The demon says boardly. I sigh again and shrug in response. 

“Whatever.”

I finish rinsing the tub and slide the curtain closed. I hadn’t really looked at Jason’s wound at all so when I turn to find a literal fucking tsunami of blood spreading across the floor it causes, what I think is the correst amount of pause and sputtering. Jason, who is still face down, is now laying in a puddle of blood. Damian sits braced up on his hands applying as much pressure as his tiny body can supply to the mess beneath him. 

“Oh fuck.” Are the first words that come. They’re met by an angry grunt before the next sentence spills out. “I’m gonna get the first aid kit, try to sew him up.” I try to step over the gore but it’s spread over the entirety of the tiny bathroom floor. I end up slipping on it and just barely catching myself on the sink. Damian tuts in disgust behind me and I make a mental note to get him back later. 

I skid to a stop in the kitchen, cringing when I see my bloody tracks staining bright red footprints down the hallway carpet.  _ Jason’s gonna kill me.  _ I push the very probable thought away and rip open the bottom kitchen drawer. Why he keeps it in here is beyond me. I grab the kit out with a triumphant “Ah ha!” only to open it and find it entirely empty except for three band aids that look like pickles and a sticky note that says “restock first aid.”. Dick pops up behind me and snorts a laugh. 

“What the fuck?” I whisper quietly to myself, picking up one of the band aids in question. 

“Now this, I did not expect. Honestly I was betting on wonder woman band aids.” Dick shrugs and kicks the drawer closed, opening the one above it and extracting an extremely sparse sewing kit and a roll of duct tape. “Time to improvise.”

Without the energy to protest I trudge along behind him, stripping my soaking soaks off as I go and slinging them to the side. Dick disappears into the bathroom and emerges a second later dragging Jason out with him, the back of his head leaving dark stains on Dick’s shirt. He throws him face down onto the couch and we all step back and watch with tired eyes as he slips slowly to the floor. Dick sighs as he rips off a lengthy strip of duct tape. 

“Little D, go clean the bathroom will yeah?” Dick says, a small smirk rising to his cheeks. The Demon spawn grumbles in distaste and sulks off.

“Timmy? Let’s get to work.” He flashes me a crazy grin, and dives in.

***

**Jason**

When I come to, the first thing I realize is that there is duct tape on my face and a sharp pounding in the back of my head. I panic, obviously, and end up accidentally punching Damian square in his tiny demon face. 

“Woah woah woah! Jason! Calm down!!” Dick yells, grabbing my shoulders to steady me. Tim howls with laughter somewhere to my left, adding to the pandemonium around me, and I find I’m having a hard time opening my eyes. 

“What the fuck? What in the actual fuck!?” I bring my hands up to my head and fumble with the mess of tape and fabric.

“Jason just calm down, calm down. Here, just let me help.” Dick’s hands come up and remove mine and peel away the tape strip by strip. I grimace as it pulls on my scalp and he stifles a laugh. “Sorry, but you didn’t have much here for us to work with.”

He finally frees me and I stumble back blindly, cracking my eyes open to take in the dull living room light. My heart is racing and I stumble blindly around the room in an attempt to collect myself. Tim, who has finally contained himself and Damian who has angrily returned from retrieving an ice pack from the kitchen settle next to Dick on the couch and watch on. 

“Oh fuck. Oh my fucking god that was- holy shit, it was like the worst acid trip dream ever. It was like having nightmares but they were produced by the muppets. No wait! Teletubbies! Those are the creepy little bastards with the antennae and the sun with a face right? Those guys! Holy fuck. Oh god, my veins are on fire.” 

“Jason, we think you were roofied.” Tim says in amusement.

“What?” I sputter, leaning heavily against the wall as the adrenaline subsides.

“A mixture of low grade fear toxin and LSD came up in your system. So yeah, roofied. But don’t worry, we already have Cass on the job. So how about you sit down, yeah?” Tim says, suddenly beside me and guiding me into an armchair that Alfred had let me take from the manor library. We sit quietly as my brain catches up to me and the room stops spinning. 

Dick clears his throat loudly and shifts forward in his seat. I can almost hear the words come out of his mouth before he says them. “So Jay, aren’t you happy we were here?” 

I growl quietly, glancing around my apartment to find the once clean and pristine living space a mess of blood and discarded clothing. There are red footprints down my freshly cleaned carpet and the couch that my three idiot brothers sit on is a mess of stains as well. My head and heart are pounding, rage is beginning to rise in my chest and the whole reason I even went out in the first place was so I wouldn’t have to deal with seeing the bat-mess for one fucking night. But here I am, high off my ass in an apartment a horror movie would be proud off. 

I let my head fall into my hands. “I fucking hate Valentine’s day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> Happy Valentine's day from my perpetually single heart, to yours!
> 
> -MS


End file.
